The invention pertains to the field of cosmetic containers and more particularly display devices which show application of cosmetic products.
Display of some personal care products and cosmetics often require the viewer to take an imaginative leap in visualizing, let alone fixating, what the particular product displayed would look like as applied to their own face or body. Applying sample products is not always available or convenient, and sampling a number of products at one sitting may prove difficult. Store displays, purchasing aids, and advertisements may illustrate cosmetic colors, but the question of how these colors may combine with a user""s facial tones or how they may appear in combination with other cosmetics is usually left to the purchaser""s imagination. Moreover, manipulable aids such as color wheels and the like may be nearly overwhelming in their presentation of so many colors and nonetheless operate in a context that makes it difficult to visualize their actual color and effect on the wearer. Cosmetics are unique in that their optimal use may usually rely on contrasting colors on a particular foundation where the ultimate colors and tone of which are heavily dependent on the user""s complexion and other facial features for its effect. Some apparatus and/or method of reproducing this effect for a potential wearer without having to xe2x80x9ctry-onxe2x80x9d numerous cosmetic compounds would find significant use.
This application uses the wording xe2x80x9cCosmetic Productsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCosmeticsxe2x80x9d broadly to encompass, without limitation, beautifying, enhancing, cleansing, covering and/or medicinal compounds which may be applied to a wearer""s body, or portion thereof, especially those exhibiting a particular ornamental color, shade or tone on the wearer. xe2x80x9cFacial Designxe2x80x9d is likewise used broadly in this application to encompass a body portion of a human which may derive benefit from use of cosmetics and which may illustrate particular colors, tones and complexions, was well as features exemplified by facial elements such as nose, eyes, lips and cheeks, but by no means so limited to such features.
What is disclosed is an apparatus and method for displaying and packaging cosmetic items. The display case apparatus for cosmetics and other personal care products comprises a housing having an overall shape defining a peripheral edge; a retainer defining a plurality of interstices, said retainer coupled to said housing such that it is co-extensive with at least a portion of the housing peripheral edge, said retainer having a front whereupon a design is visible whereas the plurality of interstices are disposed at pre-determined portions of the design; at least one holding compartment disposed within at least one retainer interstice for receiving an article. The method comprises the steps of providing a design corresponding to a human body portion having pre-determined colors, the design defining interstices at locations in the design corresponding to pre-determined body part segments and disposing within the interstices cosmetic and personal care containers of a pre-determined color or shade complimentary with the pre-determined body part segment.